This project is designed to submit the dopamine (DA) hypothesis of neurologic drug action to further testing in animals and man. Making the assumption that any neurochemical correlate of antipsychotic drug action must continue to be evident after chronic treatment (since effective antipsychotic treatment is measured in months and years), we are studying acute as compared to chronic drug effects upon CSF and plasma HVA, GABA, cyclic AMP, and prolactin in patients. Parallel studies in animals are also being undertaken. In addition regional brain DA metabolites are being measured in rats following acute and chronic treatment with lithium and/or a neuroleptic.